In Your Hands
by PinkFairytale
Summary: Sakura is Sasuke's girlfriend but she realizes that she doesn't love him...Summary sucks
1. Without Intentions

This is my first story so don't be too rude on me.

Legend:

Normal

_Thoughts_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own Myoko and Takeshy.

**FIRST CHAPTER: WITHOUT INTENTIONS**

It's the first day of school and no one knows what could happen.

Sakura's house

"Sakura hurry up! You don't want to be late at your 1º day of school!"

"I'm going mom!"

Sakura was excited, she didn't saw her boyfriend all summer and now she was finally going to see him. She went downstairs, picked up her stuff and went to school.

Naruto's house

"NARUTO" Myoko shouted.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" _"Jeez, sometimes my sister can be so annoying" _he thought.But after he thought this, in pure coincidence, his sister picked up his ear and pulled him out of home.

"AW! THAT HURTS!" he screamed. "Well I'm not worried about it. But in case you don't know, if we arrive late it's your fault."

"OK! OK! BUT IF YOU LET ME GO WE COULD GO FASTER!" he was still screaming from the pain in his ear.

"GOSH! You're right." She let go of his ear but said "Ok I already let go of your ear now can we just go?" "Alright! Follow me." "I know the way." "Right…than… RUN!"

He speeded up and ran and she was following him right behind.

School

Sakura arrived to school and started searching, when she found Sasuke she hugged and kissed him.

"Good morning" he said.

"It already is" she responded giggling .He laughed. They embraced until they heard a familiar voice; it was Naruto rushing to them and screaming "Teme" and "Sakura-chan". Right behind him was his sister Myoko, running too, but not screaming.

"Hey, how were the vacations?" she asked "Not to god it were boring." Sakura said with a smirk in her face "have you already seen the new kid?" Myoko asked, changing the subject.

"What new kid?" Sakura said.

"You didn't know it?" "No" "There's a new kid that is from the rain village, the rumors say that he is very cute." Myoko said with a grin.

"I don't need that! I've got the most hot guy in the school as my boyfriend." Sakura affirmed smiling.

"Ye, ye… Sasuke is cute but you already said it. HE is your boyfriend I don't have a chance with him, me or other girl."

"Point taken, but we can talk about later now let's go to class, it's getting late." Sakura said, now, with a serious look. They went to the lockers, picked their stuff and went to class.

Class

It's been about 10 minutes that the bell rang and Kakashi walks in to class.

"Ok everyone we have a new student" after about 20 seconds it's heard a knock on the door "come in". A guy walks in to class, he has brown hair and blue baby eyes. As he walks in the girls start to talk.

"Silence everyone!" Kakashi shouts "Ok you may present yourself"

As the teacher ends speaking the boy writes in the board 'Takeshi Wazamy' and says "Hi I'm Takeshi Wazamy I'm 18 years old and my hobbies are playing the guitar, listen to music and soccer." After the presentation Kakashi tells him to sit in the place between Sakura and Myoko. The classes pass fast and then… RIIING. The classes end and everyone go to the cafeteria to lunch.

Cafeteria

In her way to the line of the cafeteria Sakura founds Takeshi

"Hey" he says "Hai! Oh you´re the new guy right?" she asks "Yes I am" he responds, happy that she remembers him "Pleasure to meet you I'm Sakura Haruno." They both shake hands with a smile on their face "Pleasure to meet you too."

"SAKURA" shouts Naruto from the end of the cafeteria. He went to talk to Sakura when she asks:

"Oh hey Naruto why are you so tired?" "Hum? Oh I just finished P.E. class" he says breathing evilly "Right…so where is Myoko I wanted to talk to her."

"Oh, she was in the hall but right now she should be in the bathroom." "Thanks" and she went running. "You're welcome!" Naruto shouted but she was already too far so she didn't hear it.

Bathroom

"Oh…oh…(sniff)why did I do that? I'm so stupid…" The door opens.

"Myoko? Are you there?" "GO AWAY LIVE Me alone…" her voice was fading away, it looked like someone was crying and there were multiple used paper towels on the floor. "Where are you Myoko?" She searches in the toilets _"… 1,2,3…there is only 1 left close she got to be there." _Sakura opens the door and finds a crying Myoko in a horrible state "Oh My Gosh! What happened to you?"

"(sniff) I…"

END OF THE CHAPTER

Ok the chapter was short and the story probably sucks but HEY! Give me a discount! This is my first chapter. Ha and please review!


	2. Sorry

Ok everyone! Here it goes the 2º part of my NaruSaku story. And for everyone that reviewed…THANK YOU!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own Myoko and Takeshi.

**SECOND CHAPTER: SORRY**

_Re-cap:_

"_Oh My Gosh! What happened to you?"_

"_(sniff)I…"_

_End of Re-cap_

There was an awkward silence. Sakura was waiting for the answer, she wanted to know what happened to Myoko. They were best friends, she NEEDED to know what happened.

_Sakura memory_

_After Sakura and Ino spare because Sasuke, Sakura was lonely, she didn't have any friends. _

_Now she was sitting in a bench, trying not to cry, when a girl with long red air and beautiful green eyes appear and asks:_

"_What's wrong? Why are you crying?"_

_When Sakura herds that she repairs that she IS crying and covers her face ashamed._

"_There is no problem in crying. I just want to know why you are crying" says the girl._

"_I-I am lonely. I've got no one. No one wants to be my friend" Sakura says still crying._

"_Well…" the girls says sting in the bench beside Sakura "…I want to be your friend. You seem a nice girl so I want to be your friend" then the girl smiles. A smile that made Sakura stop to cry and embrace the girl. "Sakura Haruno" she said. The girl looked at Sakura, smiled and said "Myoko Uzumaki"._

_It was a slow meeting, no one talked too much, but the words were not needed. From the silence they already knew that they were going to be best friends. And they are._

_End of memory_

When Sakura got tired of this particular silence, she got up, picked a towel, watered the towel and washed Myoko face from the tears and the mess. She also brushed her hair and got her up from the floor. Then she sits her on the top of the toilet and says "Alright, now you are fine. Now please explain to me what happened."

Myoko took a deep breath then said "It was Takeshi…" she didn't even finished talking when Sakura said "WHAT? He did this to you! That son of a bitch!"

"Wait! Let me end talking." Myoko said "Ok. Now that you calmed down I'm going to explain what happened."

"Explain" Sakura said much calmer.

"I and he spend the owl day together because I was his guiding today in the school. And as the day passed I think that I was falling for him. But then he told me that he liked you, and I and my stupid mouth told him that you had a boyfriend and then…"she had to stop because she was starting to cry, but then Sakura said "…and then he knocked you up."

"Yes" Myoko confirmed "And he said that he was going to spare you from Sasuke and that I never should say that you had a boyfriend in front of him" she continued crying even more. "I think that all this was my fault…if…if…I didn't talk too much this wouldn't happen" she said.

"This isn't you fault" Sakura said but Myoko didn't listen to her.

Sakura couldn't handle it. It was too much. That guy was CRAZY!

'_Who does he thinks he is to do this?' _her inner shouts.

She really didn't know. She helped Myoko got up, left her in the nurse office and ran to find Takeshi. Why? Because she needed to tell a thing or two about respect, and if talking didn't work, she was more than prepare to beat him to a bloody pulp, and she knew that Naruto was ready to help her too.

When she found Naruto she told him what happened, and she needed a lot of time to calm him down and tell him what she was going to do. Then they started searching for Takeshi and when they found him they needed to calm down mentally.

Sakura went to him and asked him screaming "What was in your mind to do that to her? She didn't do nothing wrong STUPID!"

"If she didn't say that, probably, she now was fine. It was her fault not mine" he said.

Naruto and Sakura had to made a huge effort not punch his face, when they did, Sakura continued the talking, knowing if Naruto talked he wasn't able to control himself.

"HER FAULT? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" she screamed so loud that everyone that was passing by stopped and looked at the fight that was going on.

"HA! And in case you don't know me and Sasuke are fine so you can't break us out." She said.

"Oh! Really? That is what we will see." He said with a devilish grin in his face.

And until then, Naruto, that was making a phenomenal effort to control himself, he couldn't take it anymore.

So then his fist came to Takeshi face and then…

END OF CHAPTER

MY GOSH! I'm making the chapters so short! But anyway I hope you like it. And review PLEASE!


	3. Love

I'm really sorry that I took so long to write, but I had to study…

Anyway…to the people who don't like invented characters…GET OVER IT!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own Myoko and Takeshi.

**THIRD CHAPTER:LOVE**

_Re-cap:_

"_And until then, Naruto, that was making a phenomenal effort to control himself, he couldn't take it anymore._

_So then his fist came to Takeshi face and then…"_

_End of Re-cap_

When Naruto's fist was about to punch Takeshi's face a hand appeared and stop Naruto from what he was about to do.

Naruto looked to the person that had stop him and was about to yell when he noticed that the person was Sasuke.

"What the hell are you doing Sasuke? He deserves everything that I was about to do!" Naruto says.

"Maybe…But this isn't the way that you are going to fix everything up either." Sasuke was calm, trying to calm Naruto too.

Sakura, on the other hand, wasn't calm, not even a little. "Calm him Sasuke? Calm HIM? This idiot over here…"points to Takeshi "…messed around with my best friend! We don't need to calm down!"

"Sakura, I understand that you are upset but you aren't going to show him reason if you beat him to a pulp" he told her.

As Sasuke talked more people came around to see what was going on. Some of Sasuke's fans even whispered. "Are they going to break up?" one asked. "I don't know but I hope so." the other answered.

Sakura, that until then was studying Sasuke's expression, gived up. "OK…You're right." she said. Sasuke smiled to his girlfriend and Naruto started screaming "Sakura-chan! You can't let the guy get away with it!"

"You're right Naruto, and I won't." she said. Everyone had a confused look upon they're faces. "Sakura…" Sasuke started saying, but Sakura cut him off "No Sasuke I won't beat him but I won't let him get out of here smiling like nothing ever happened" she said.

"You are going to apologize to Myoko and do whatever she asks you to, if you don't do this I have no other choice than to beat you" Sakura was really talking seriously, not having, not even a little of joke on her face.

"And I will help her" Sasuke said, staying right behind his girlfriend. Naruto, seeing that there was no other choice to vengeance his sister, went to the side of Sasuke.

Takeshi, had no other choice than to accept the offer "OK, I will talk to her."

"Then let's go." Sakura said walking down the hall and passing all the people that were there to watch what was going on, seeing that wasn't going to be any fight, the people started leaving.

Takeshi, on the other hand, was chocked "What do you mean by that? I'm going to apologize now?" he asked.

"Yeah. What did you think? That I was going to let the time pass and then I would forget what happened? No! You're going to apologize now!" she said with a determined voice.

Without any other question, Takeshi followed Sakura to the nurse office.

When they arrived, Sakura was the first to enter, so that she could talk with Myoko. "Myoko, there is someone that wants to talk to you. Are you ok with it?" she asked.

When Myoko affirmed with her head, Sakura told him to enter. When Myoko saw him she hid her face and started sobbing. Sakura tried to calm her down "Shh… it's ok. He only wants to apologize."

"Yes. I'm here to apologize." He said kneeling down in front of her, too close from her to feel comfortable, so she tried to give some distance between them, like a mouse running from a cat.

"I'm not going to hurt you. And even if I tried to your brother would kill me" he said looking to Naruto, that after hearing this grinned. "And I would too." Sakura said with a very serious face that said 'just try to do anything and you will never walk again'.

After hearing this, Myoko relaxed a bit, but still keep her distance from the man in front of her.

Takeshi looked her in the eyes and said "I'm really sorry Myoko. I'm so sorry. And I understand if you don't forgive me."

Myoko wasn't sure about his apologies, but he wouldn't look anywhere else but her eyes and she couldn't find anything but pure regret…

"_He can be faking it…this can be just lies" _she thought.

Takeshi could see that she was still suspicious. He sighed "Your friend here…" he said pointing his head to Sakura "…said that I will have to do everything you ask me to do so… if you don't believe me now I don't know what else I can do to convince you that I'm sorry" he said with a sad look.

"Please Myoko, believe in him, like I'm trying to believe now" said Sakura.

Myoko, seeing that there was no other choice, gave up. "Ok…I will trust him."

"Thank you" Takeshi said, not smiling. She only nodded.

They left the infirmary and went to class not saying even a word.

xxXxx

"So…tonight at your house?" Naruto asked.

They were on their way home, talking and making plans for a party.

"Yes. My parents won't be home so it is the perfect time" Sasuke affirmed.

"Who is going?" Naruto asked.

"Practically…everyone."

"Ok. I'll be there at 10" Naruto said, as he skirted the corner and went a different way than Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded and went his way home.

xxXxx

Sakura was getting ready to the party in Sasuke's house and thinking what would she wear. After some minutes of searching and trying clothes, she chose a pink light dress.

"Hum…it's ok. I think he will like it" she said thinking of what Sasuke would think if he saw her. But strangely, images of Naruto came crossing her mind. "_That's strange_" she thought, but soon forgot about it and went her way to the party.

xxXxx

When Naruto arrived to the party the whole place was full of people. Some of them dancing and the others drinking. But he reminded himself that he shouldn't drink much because he had to drive back home. A part of him noticed that there was everyone in here except Sasuke. And this was His party.

"_Where is that guy?"_ a part of him asked.

"_Who cares_!" said another part of him.

He had drank phew glasses as he watched the other people dancing, but at the corner of his eye he saw something…unusual. A drunk Sakura. And that wasn't the worst part, the worst part was that she was coming his way with a huge grin on her face.

"_Oh god. This can't be good. But how the hell did she got drunk? This isn't like Sakura at all._" he thought. But he tried to put a smile on his face as she sat by his side.

"Hi" she said.

"Hi" he responded.

"Great party huh?" she asked looking at him.

"Yeah. Sasuke really pushed himself" he didn't look at her.

"Tell me Naruto…would you like to take me to your house?" she asked.

"Well…" what could he say? He liked her he couldn't take her to his house! She dated his best friend! But he couldn't leave her here either, she could embarrass herself.

"_What should I do?"_ he thought.

" Hum…O-Ok. I'll take you home" he finally said, hoping to not regret his decision.

Sakura made an even wider grin and held his hand as they got out of the house and away from all those people.

xxXxx

As they reached his house she started kissing him, but he pushed her away.

"Sakura please, don't do this. You are drunk, you really don't want to do this" he said with a sad face.

She got close to him and put her hands in his face as she said "Naruto, I like you. And I'm not saying this because of the alcohol. I mean it."

"How can I believe you?" he asked.

She thought for a while than answered "You can't. You just have to try and if I don't feel the same way tomorrow than… we will figure what to do. I trust you."

He could take a chance? Is that what she's saying? Well, it is worthy it. Right? What if he regretted this tomorrow? And what about…

As she started kissing him again he forgot all of the things he was thinking, and instead, kissed in return.

"The next day will be hard" said his consciousness. But he didn't understood why, and didn't give importance to it.

END OF CHAPTER

Yey! This was the biggest chapter I did until now. I hope you liked it. In my opinion it was the best that I wrote until now. But I can do better. Believe it!

Ah! And please Review. Thanks for reading my story.


End file.
